


Invite Me In

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Compulsion, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah compels Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Tangled Up In Blue," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #17 'Obedience.'

Rebekah trailed Cami down the streets of the French Quarter, back to the human’s apartment building, and followed her inside. Just as Cami unlocked the door the door to her apartment, Rebekah stepped out of the shadows. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” she asked.

Cami stared for a moment before recognizing Rebekah. “You were at Marcel’s party, right? What are you doing here?”

“I told you” said Rebekah “I want you to invite me in.” She locked eyes with Cami and said “Invite me in.”

Cami, under the influence of Rebekah’s compulsion said “Come in, won’t you?”

“Of course” said Rebekah, leading the way into the apartment. Glancing around, she said “Show me where the bedroom is.” Cami ushered the Original down the hall.

There, Rebekah said “Undress me, _carefully_. This is couture.” Cami slowly unzipped the vampire’s dress, where it fell in a pool around her ankles. Cami then unhooked and removed Rebekah’s bra, before getting down on her knees. The human took off Rebekah’s heels before finally peeling off Rebekah’s underwear.

“Now” said Rebekah “You’re going to give me the best orgasm I’ve ever had, and then I’m going to drink your blood until I’m full.”


End file.
